


Twin trouble

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Spike shots [2]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Spike is Chase's twin brother, Threesome - M/M/M, non Bionic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase has had a crush on his best friend Leo ever since they first paired up for the inter-state robot smack down. He's wanted the shorter teen for the longest time. Unfortunately for Chase, Leo's dating his brother Spike. But what happens when his bro makes him an offer he doesn't really want to refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its Characters

Chase Davenport is your stereotypical nerd.

Short and awkward with a grade point average of 8.5.

He has AP chemistry, geography, physics, history, advanced algebra, advanced latin, english, spanish, french and german. Captain of the chess club, the science club, the physics club, Mission Creaks mathlete's team, Co-captain of the robotics club and an honorary member of the sowing club.

He's a nice guy.

Black framed glasses that constantly rested on the bridge of his nose, bright shiny braces, dorky and maybe just a little bit annoying, but still nice.

The complete opposite of his twin brother Spike.

Spencer "Spike" Davenport is your stereotypical jock.

Short like his brother but incredibly cocky with a grade point average that's more or less just average.

He has history, english, art, drama, shop, economics and spanish. Captain of the football team, the baseball team, wrestling team, the soccer team, the tennis club and the swim team.

He is not a nice guy.

Yes, he refrained from picking on his brother in public and he managed to maintain a routine of only picking on three nerds every other day. But he is still pretty much an asshole.

But none of that ever bothered Chase much.

Not really anyway.

It never seemed to matter that everyone in school seemed to practically worship his brother while he was basically ignored. It never mattered that he was always being teased and tormented by Trent and the rest of his brother's friends or that no girl in their right minds ever seemed to be interested in him.

It never mattered cause even though his relationship with Spike was somewhat... Strained, he still has Adam and Bree.

Adam's a senior, he plans on opening up his own flower shop someday. Bree's just a year older, she spends most of her time with her best friend Caitlin or maybe sometimes her boyfriend Owen. But they always make sure to spend some time with their younger brother.

And even though Chase didn't really have a lot of friends to speak of, he had Leo and Chase could really care less about anyone else.

Leo Dooley is Chase's best friend, well, it's more like he's Chase's only friend but that isn't the point.

They met when Leo joined the robotics and engineering club fresh men year and in all honesty they didn't really get along at first.

Leo's all flash and confidence with nothing but five feet of clumsy squirt to back it up. While Chase was brilliant, all technical knowledge and perfect technique. He's always been perfect in almost everything he did and yet somehow that five foot clumsy squirt with nothing but flash and confidence managed to show him up at almost every club meeting they had.

It drove him insane for almost three months until they had to pair up in preparation for the inter-state robot smack-down and suddenly...

Leo wasn't just flash anymore.

Leo's smart, funny, trustworthy, fun and... Really really cute.

Leo was his friend and then his best friend and now Leo's his crush.

Unfortunately for Chase, fate decided that he needed a little more drama in his life.

It happened a year ago.

Chase invited Leo over to his house so they could work on their project for the next robot smack down and at first it was great. They spent most of their time in Chase's room with Bree and Adam peeking in every now and then to tease their little brother about his _play date_ , but then they went downstairs to get something to eat and that's when _he_ happened.

Spike.

"O.K wait wait, hang on." Leo said as he stared down at the scattered pages over the table in front of him, while Chase just smiled as the boy's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "So x equals two over y, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then why does three xy here equal six y?"

Chase leaned in a little more as he explained the same equation for what must have been the fifth time that day, but he didn't mind, not really anyway. He and Leo rarely get to spend any time together anymore.

I mean sure there's school and the robotics club, but it's not the same.

Chase tried not to blush when Leo leaned over him to reach the calculator on the coffee table in front of the couch where they sat. The younger boy brushed up against him, warm breath ghosting against his neck as he moved back and Chase wished that he'd linger just a little bit longer.

"Hello earth to Chase?"

Chase blinked when a hand was waved in front of his face and he looked up to see Leo staring at him in confusion.

"Are you O.K?"

"Yeah, I-ughm-I'm fine." Chase said with an awkward cough as he scratched underneath the frame of his glasses and adjusted his legs against the carpet on the floor. "So do you get it now?"

"Yeah I think so," Leo started as he let out a deep breath before giving his best friend a smile that melted his heart. "Thanks by the way, I really needed the help."

"You wouldn't need the help if you hadn't skipped class yesterday."

"Hey, when someone is as good-looking and charismatic as I am. You can't be sitting in some stuffy class room for eight hours a day." Chase gave a snort while Leo shrugged, "Besides, I got held up."

"Held up with what?"

Leo's eyes widened before he quickly looked away to start stacking up his books. "I was just... Busy."

Busy.

Chase resisted the urge to growl in annoyance, busy for Leo usually meant one of three things.

Either Leo's mom made him go shopping with her and the experience was so traumatising he really didn't want to talk about it. He had detention with principal Perry and the experience was yet again so traumatising he really didn't want to talk about it.

Or

He skipped class with Spike, in which case he didn't want to talk about it for reasons that had nothing to do with psychological trauma.

And seeing as how Leo's mom has been busy with work and he hasn't had detention this passed week, Chase knew it was the latter.

"Anyway, this was... I dunno kinda nice." Leo admitted as he got up off the floor to sit on the couch and Chase followed watching Leo lean back against the couch, "I feel like we haven't hung out in ages."

"Two weeks actually." Chase said without even thinking, but started to blush when he realised that he'd spoken out loud.

"Two weeks? Really?" Leo said turning his head so he was facing his best friend with a thoughtful look on his face. "Wow, you must've really missed me."

Chase rolled his eyes and leaned back against the couch as well, "Oh yeah, I couldn't even sleep with how much I missed you."

Of course Chase would never admit exactly how much of that statement was true.

Leo grinned, "So I've been giving you sleepless nights, huh?"

"Yup, worst nightmares I've ever had."

"Nightmares or wet dreams?"

Chase had to force down the heat spreading to his cheeks but still smiled as he countered the tease, "A little bit of both."

"Shut up." Leo laughed, "Seriously though it was nice hanging out. You're a really good friend, not as great as I am, but still you're kinda cool in a ultra super mega nerd kind of way."

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult."

"I'd take it as a compliment." The boy smiled before looking away for a moment biting his lip and Chase frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I..." Leo let out a deep breath before looking up at his best friend. "You're O.K with me going out with Spike right?"

Chase froze for the briefest of moments and swallowed hard, "Yeah sure, why do you ask?"

"Spike said something weird yesterday and I just-"

Before Leo could finish his sentence the door opened and Chase yet again had to suppress a growl.

Leo turned but hardly had time to react when he was suddenly jumped, letting out a gasp when a larger body collided with his own while Chase just moved away so he wouldn't be caught in the impact.

"Ow... Spike c'mon, you know I bruise easy." Leo whined as the jock pushed him back against the couch before making a slow trail of kisses and bites down the side of the boy's neck.

"Hey baby."

"Spike... Hold on." Leo whined as he tried to push the other teen away and Spike just moved up to seal their lips in a kiss before pulling back with a grin. "I missed you."

Chase looked away and got up off the couch, refusing to look back even once as he headed to the kitchen. "I'm getting something to drink."

They weren't paying attention.

"I saw you at lunch remember?" Leo said through soft pants still trying to keep the jock's hands at bay as they went up under his shirt.

"But you weren't at football practice."

"That's cause I had homework, mr. I blackmail, threaten or charm people into doing my homework for me." Leo said pushing Spike away as he sat up on the couch and the jock moved off the boy, giving a snort as he pointed back towards the kitchen. "Chase was helping me with math."

"He was, was he?" Spike gave another snort as he wrapped his arms around Leo's shoulders and pulled him back against his chest, giving Chase a smile. "Hey, good looking out bro."

Chase rolled his eyes as he opened the fridge and tried to occupy himself with picking out a soda. "Whatever."

"Guess this means you have more time for me then huh?" Spike purred against Leo's ear and the boy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, O.K slow it down Casanova." Leo said as he pulled out of Spike's grasp, "I have to be home by eight tonight or else my mom'll kill me."

"Just tell Tasha you're sleeping over with Chase. I mean, what's the point of dating my brothers best friend if I can't take advantage of it?"

"Not on a school night I'm not. She'll freak." Leo said with a heavy sigh as he finally managed to pull out of Spike's grasp and got up off the couch, "I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Spike quickly moved to smack Leo on the butt as he walked away, making Leo yelp before giving the jock a glare as he walked away.

Spike laughed when he looked back at his brother with a wicked grin as he got up off the couch and went over to sit at the counter.

"Yo, Chase." The jock called out making Chase look back at him with a glare, "What?"

"Hey, hey, hey, what's with the attitude, bro?" Spike started as he lifted his hands in surrender, "I just wanted to say thanks for helping Leo out, I mean he's been having a hard time keepin' up with school."

Chase paused as he closed the fridge and looked back at his brother with a worried frown, "Really?"

"Oh yeah." Spike said with a nod, "He tells me all the time how he can't keep up sometimes. So you helping him out is great."

"Oh, O.K, you're welcome." Chase said with a small smile that Spike returned as he spoke, "Ya know, he told me about some biology project he has to do. You're his partner right?"

"Yeah, we're doing a project on the mating habits of different animals in the amazon and how the fluctuating numbers of the different species influence one another and the environment." Chase said in a slight nerd-out moment.

"So basically, you're doing a project on animal sex." Spike dead panned and Chase instantly felt his cheeks burn with heat.

He honestly didn't think about it that way.

"I ughm-"

Spike laughed, "Relax bro, it's not a big deal. It's just research right?"

Chase nodded, "Yeah, just research."

"You and Leo make a pretty good team, so it should be easy for you two. Easy A, right?"

"Yeah, easy A." Chase said turning back to the fridge to take out a soda and popped the seal when Spike finished, "But you really wanna do more than just research with him, don't you?"

"Yeah-wait, what?"

Spike sighed as he leaned over the counter, "C'mon bro, we're twins remember? Did you really think I wouldn't notice."

Chase just stared at his brother with wide eyes as his hand clenched around the can in his hand, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Leo." Spike explained effortlessly as if he was talking about the weather, "You wanna fuck him, am I right?"

The nerd just stared back at his brother and gaped making Spike frown, "Chase?"

The nerd blinked and his face caught in a horrible blush as he hissed. "I do not want to... Do that, to Leo! He's my best friend."

"Exactly," Spike nodded, "A best friend you wanna fuck really really badly."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I-"

"I've seen the way you stare at him when he isn't looking." Spike explained easily, "You totally eye-rape him every chance you get."

"I-I don't..."

"I can practically smell the lust coming off of you whenever he's close."

Chase gaped, "How would you even know what that smells like?"

"That's not important." Spike said dismissively, "You want him, just admit it."

"I-I..." Chase stuttered as his blush got darker, "No, no. I don't... Leo and I are friends that's it-"

"Oh, Leo... Ahh, ahhh. Yeah, Leo." Spike moaned and groaned in what Chase assumed was meant to be his voice as he moved his left hand up and down on his lap. Chase glared at his brother while Spike just grinned. "Ring any bells bro?"

"No-"

"Chasey~ my room is right next to yours."

"O.K fine so I want him." The nerd snapped as he slammed the can down on the counter, coke splashing all over the surface while the nerds cheeks burned a bright red. "It's not like I'm going to do anything about it so what's your point?"

"I want to make you an offer." Spike said with that grin still in place.

Chase huffed, "No thank you. I don't want anything you have to offer, _Spencer_."

The nerd turned to leave the room when Spike stopped him short.

"Even if I offered you Leo?"

Chase stopped and looked back at his brother, "What?"

"You see, bro. Leo and I were talkin' last night and we were thinking about experimenting a little."

"Experimenting?"

"Well mostly me, but you know he can't say no to me." Spike said smugly. "We wanna have a threesome."

Chase paled and his arms fell down to his sides, "...what?"

"Threesome, yanno, when you have sex only there's three people instead of just two. But I guess I should probably ask if you know how normal sex works first. You're a virgin, right bro?"

Chase rolled his eyes as he stepped forward, "I know what a-a threesome is. I mean why would you want to do that? What happened to _'I don't share with losers and jerk-offs'_?"

"Like I said before Chasey, it's an experiment." Spike said with an exasperated sigh, "You know the things you do in those nerd clubs of yours only this is the fun kind."

Chase just stared back at his brother in total wonder while Spike finished, "Besides, you're not a loser or a jerk-off."

"That's not what you said last week."

"Forget last week." The jock said dismissively and Chase felt his left eye start to twitch in annoyance. "This week you're totally cool enough to fuck Leo with me."

"I-... Why am I suddenly cool enough to do that?" Chase asked pushing the frame of his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and Spike just shrugged.

"Like I said before, Leo and I wanna experiment and since you're Leo's best friend and you're the person he trusts the most I figured you'd be the best option."

Chase paused, "Really?"

"Yeah, well, it was either you or Trent."

"Trent?! Why Trent?"

"Again, not important." Spike said with a wave of his hand before looking up to lock his gaze with his brother's, "So, are you game?"

Chase paused for a moment not believing that he was actually considering this, but...

It's Leo and he's wanted Leo for so long.

Chase bit his lip for a moment, silver braces peeking through over his lips.

"Does Leo want me... Involved or-"

"Uh... Leo doesn't, know."

"What-"

"Not yet but I swear, it'll make his day-no-year." Spike insisted as he got up off his seat and walked around the counter to wrap his brother in his left arm.

Chase let out a heavy sigh, "Spike-"

"C'mon Chase, think about it. I'm _never_ going to let him go, this could be your one and only chance with him, are you really going to give up that chance just cause you're a little nervous?" Spike whispered into his brother's ear as he drew him closer and Chase started to blush, "He talks about you all the time. Won't shut up about you no matter how many times I tell him to. I'm pretty sure he wants you too, don't you wanna give Leo what he wants?"

Chase shuffled uncomfortably in Spike's grasp, staring at the spot where Leo and his brother were just a few moments ago. He tried to imagine himself in Spikes place and it wasn't hard since they are twins. Chase could have that and more as long as he was fine with Spike being in the picture as well.

Surprisingly enough, the thought didn't sicken Chase as much as he thought it would.

"What do you say bro, are you in?"

Chase let out a deep breath, pushing his glasses back up his nose as he hissed, "O.K fine, I'll do it. But if Leo doesn't want to-"

"He does, trust me." Spike said with a large grin as he gave Chase a side hug before giving him a thump on the back. "You won't regret it bro, this'll be fun."

"What're you guys doing?"

The twins looked up to find Leo staring at them a few feet away with a confused look on his face and Chase instantly blushed when he realised exactly what he agreed to do to his best friend with his brother of all people.

"Not much, just a little brotherly bonding." Spike said with a smile leaning in to kiss the side of Chase's head, to add insult to injury.

"Brotherly bonding?" Leo asked looking even more confused than before while Spike walked over to him wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

"Yeah, in fact Chase and I were thinking; since our Dad's going out of town for a few days and block head and chick-mustache are going out Friday night, maybe you'd wanna come over."

"Wait a minute both of you?" Leo asked looking back and forth between his boyfriend and best friend, "Spike if this is a joke, it's really really weird."

"Not a joke, babe." Spike said drawing Leo close up against his chest, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "Chase's getting his braces taken out on friday and I thought we should celebrate."

Leo frowned, "Something's wrong. You're sick aren't you? Are you sick, do we need to take you to a hospital?"

Spike chuckled, "I'm serious Leo, this could be a really good bonding experience. For all of us, don't you think bro?"

Chase looked away as his cheeks started burning even more, "Uhm yeah sure."

Leo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stared at his best friend before letting out a sigh when Spike leaned his head against his shoulder. "O.K if you're sure, I guess it could be fun."

"Course it will, right Chasey?" Spike said leaning down to drag his teeth down Leo's jaw making the boy squeak and try to squirm away as he bit down and sucked on a spot on Leo's neck.

"Spike?! C'mon, not here."

Leo hissed and Spike chuckled as he glanced up at his brother and threw him a wink, forcing another blush on Chase's cheeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo walked up to the front door with his jacket clutched tightly against his body and his arms wrapped around his waist.

It was freezing and Leo was more than grateful when he realised that he'd made the walk all the way from his house to his best friend's house.

Or rather his boyfriends house.

His boyfriend and his best friends house? Either way, Leo wasn't exactly looking forward to spending the night with his best friend and boyfriend since he knew that somehow the night would end in a fight.

They were the weirdest pair of twin brother's that Leo had ever seen in his entire life.

Not only were they polar opposites of each other, but no matter how peaceful things started between them they always ended up fighting.

Spike is an asshole, even after almost a year of dating the jock Leo couldn't deny that and Chase is kind of annoying, even more than two years of being best friends Leo couldn't deny that.

But worst of all they were both stubborn as hell, especially when it came to anything related to each other.

That's why Leo wasn't looking forward to tonight, he just knew that he'd end up playing referee between the twins before the night was over. Stroking ego's and calming nerves because one of them said something that cut a lot deeper than the other would ever be willing to admit.

It's going to be a long night.

Why Spike even suggested hanging out with Chase is beyond him. Usually Spike would ignore Chase and the nerd usually just stayed as far out of his brother's way as humanly possible but now they want to hang out and _'bond'_.

Why?

And why does Leo have to be part of this brotherly bonding that was obviously doomed to end in epic failure?

The boy just sighed as he rang the door bell, praying for patience as he waited for the door to open.

When it did Leo barely had a chance to see who it was when he was suddenly grabbed and yanked into the house before the door was shut behind him.

Leo gave a sigh when the warmth from the house surrounded him and looked up only to be cut off by a pair of lips suddenly covering his own.

Leo's felt his eyes go wide, until he realised that it was just Spike prompting him to wrap his arms around the taller teens shoulder's to soak up the heat that was radiating from his... Bare chest?

A low moan left Leo's throat as he was pulled tighter against Spike's chest and he realised that the kiss was oddly different.

It was soft and slow, much slower than Spike's normal break neck speed which consisted of Leo being flat on his back with a tongue in his mouth before he even realised that gravity had shifted.

This time it seemed like Spike was taking his time, running his hands along Leo's sides before coming up to cup his face. Carefully prying his lips open to deepen the kiss before Leo pulled back for air with a gasp.

"Well hello to you too." The boy smiled while Spike just smiled back, letting his thumb trace along Leo's lips while his other hand went down to his waist. "Not that I'm complaining, but why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Spike didn't answer and Leo frowned when his own hands went up into his hair and he realised-

"Did your hair get longer?"

Spike still didn't answer making Leo frown a bit as he pulled away and took one of Leo's hands in his own to lead him up the stairs.

"Where are we going? I thought you wanted to hang out with Chase."

Spike looked back at him for a moment before he continued and Leo's frown deepened even more. "Spike?"

They made it up the stairs and down the hall, but instead of going into Spike's room they went into one of the guest bedrooms. Leo took in the room for a brief moment wondering what exactly he was supposed to be seeing. But there was nothing different as far as he could tell and it's not like he's never seen this room before, besides he's more interested in knowing what the heck is going on.

"Spike what's going on?" Leo said turning back to face the jock only to stop when Spike stopped him and suddenly tugged off his jacket.

"Ohkay, I think I get where this is going." Leo said when Spike pulled him back against his chest and started kissing down the side of his neck, experimentally nipping and sucking at his skin as he made his way down while his hands wandered all over the shorter teen's chest and Leo's mind started to fog over a little but he quickly shook it loose. The boy turned back, grabbing one of Spike's hands to stop his movements but Spike just pulled him close all over again. Slowly stepping forward so Leo would have to walk back until the back of his legs hit the bed.

"Spike, hang on." Leo gasped out as he weakly pushed at Spike's shoulders, "Remember Chase? We're suppo-... Supposed to be hanging out and why aren't you saying anything?"

The jock pulled back with a pause and Leo let out a sigh of relief, "Look as irresistible as I know I am, we should probably get back-"

Leo was cut off when Spike kissed him again, slow and intense just like before as he wrapped his arms around the shorter teens waist. Leo raised his hands to push his boyfriend away when the door opened and he heard Spike's voice for the first time since he arrived, only it wasn't coming from the figure kissing him.

"Well shit, is this what we look like?"

The two beside the bed pulled apart and Leo's eyes went wide when he saw Spike walk into the room and close the door behind him. The teen gaped as he stared between the two when it all clicked and he pushed the other away to scramble back against the bed.

"Oh my-... What the-who are-" Leo was a stuttering mess as he kept moving back until his back was pressed against the wall while now shirtless Spike number two walked up to the bed with an amused smirk on his face as he shoved his hands into his pockets. A blush quickly bloomed across Spike number one's face and Leo's eyes went even wider than before when he realised-

"Chase?! Is that... No way! I didn't-"

"Not bad, huh babe?" Spike said as he wrapped an arm around what Leo now realised was Chase's shoulder's.

His best friend Chase.

"But... How?!" Leo screeched as he pointed between the twins and Spike just shrugged, "He got his braces out today remember? Plus, Chasey here's been working out if you can believe it. Dad's got him set up in some kinda self defence class."

Leo blinked when he realised that he could actually see a difference between them now that he wasn't so close.

Spike's eyes are a little darker than Chase's although you'd never be able to tell since Chase was normally almost always wearing his glasses. Chase was a little shorter than Spike, paler too-

The boy shook those thoughts from his head so he could focus on the situation at hand.

He just made out with his best friend, his boyfriend caught them and he wasn't mad? Leo paused.

If anything Spike just looked amused and horny if the slight bulge in his jeans was anything to go by, but why-

"Holy shit!" Leo cursed as he pulled his legs up against his chest and he stared at Spike in complete horror as the conversation they had a few days before suddenly came back to him. "You weren't joking... You were serious?!"

Spike rolled his eyes, "Of course I was serious, when have I ever joked about something that had to do with sex?"

"But... With Chase?! My best friend... Your twin brother?!"

"Well why not Chase?"

Leo let go of his legs and moved to the end of the bed towards Spike. "Because he's your brother, jack-ass!"

"So? You totally said that you'd let him fuck you if he wanted to."

Chase's blush somehow got even darker but as usual, Spike and Leo just ignored him.

"For the record, I only said that when you made me play _'who would you do'_ after baseball practice on Tuesday and whether or not I would sleep with Chase isn't the issue here."

Spike growled in annoyance, "Then what is the issue?"

"What happens afterwards, huh? What we just walk away and go on our merry ways? Pretend like we didn't all have sex together at some point-"

"Leo-"

"I'm not one of your skanky ex-girlfriends Spike!" Leo snapped with a burning glare and the jock took a step back in slight recoil, "Yeah, I agreed to try some new stuff with you. I didn't agree to just bend over and let you do whatever you want without even thinking about it. I can't even imagine what you did to Chase to get him to agree to do this-"

"I wanted to."

Leo stopped to stare at his best friend prompting Chase to take a deep breath as he spoke. "Spike asked me if I wanted to...you know and I agreed."

"You what?"

"I agreed because I want to. He isn't forcing me into doing anything."

"Why?"

"Because, Leo, I like you... A lot."

The boy's eyes went wide, "Wha-"

Leo was cut off when Chase suddenly moved forward and kissed him for the third time that night.

Now he finally gets why the kiss was different, it's this knowledge that made Leo keep still if only for the moment since he is essentially kissing his best friend of two years. That knowledge also made Leo feel a little awkward and a little more hesitant to kiss back this time around.

But it was interesting. Leo's wondered what it would be like with Chase, more times than he's really willing to admit. But it always felt so wrong thinking about Chase like that I mean hello, Chase is his best friend and his boyfriend's twin brother. That's just several different levels of wrong.

Then again, Leo's never been one to let opportunities pass him by and this is an opportunity isn't it?

But it's still Chase and Spike and Leo is not a skank.

But would doing it just once really hurt?

Leo slowly wrapped his arms around Chase's neck with the knowledge that he's kissing his best friend and not his boyfriend.

A soft moan left the boy's throat when a tongue entered his mouth and tangled with his own. Leo's hands ran down between them over Chase's chest and he felt the teen start to ease him back on the bed when he suddenly pulled away and Leo had to force his eyes open to see Spike with his hand in the nerds hair to pull his head back as he growled.

"Yeah, O.K don't get too carried away. We're doing this my way, remember bro?"

Chase nodded and his hair was released, the nerd let his head fall back on Leo's shoulder as they both took deep breaths and Spike growled in annoyance, but his brother huffed out.

"Just... give a minute."

Spike rolled his eyes while Leo set his hands on Chase's shoulders, swallowing hard as he spoke, "Fine, I'll do it."

Spike grinned and Leo continued, "You wanna tell me why you picked Chase for this first?"

The jock's grin turned into a smirk as he walked around the bed and got on top of it moving until his chest was pressed against the boy's back, careful not to disturb Chase's weird little recovery break as he leaned down to whisper against Leo's ear.

"Well, you already said _no_ to using a video camera but," Spike gave Leo's jaw a sharp nip and the teen's breath hitched as he finished, "I really wanted to watch me fuck you so.."

Leo probably would have rolled his eyes if they weren't closed shut by now, "You're insane."

"But that's why you love me right?" Leo gave a snort when he suddenly felt Chase start to kiss down his throat while Spike tugged at the hem of his shirt, forcing Chase to pull away for a moment as his shirt was pulled up over his head before Spike tossed the shirt aside and Chase moved forward to give Leo another deep kiss while Spike licked and sucked his way down the boy's throat. Leo's heart started pounding in his chest when he realised that he had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do.

I mean, what does he do? Who does he touch? Who's name is he allowed to say? They're not going to try and fuck at the _exact_ same time are they?

Damn it! Why didn't Spike talk him through this first?!

"Ah- so uhm." Leo swallowed hard when Chase started moving down his chest while Spike tugged at his pants. "How do we do this?"

"Hn. Cute." Spike chuckled against Leo's ear while the boy glared in annoyance, "We'll start slow. How about, you take care of Chase and I'll take care of you. At least for now."

"What do you mean-"

"C'mon baby, I taught you this game, remember? Do you still remember how to play?" Spike whispered again and Leo started to flush while Chase pulled back a bit to stare at them in confusion. Leo started biting his lip as he stared at his best friend, letting his eyes trail down to Chase's waist as he swallowed hard.

Yeah he knows how to play this game.

"And who'll take care of you?" Leo asked after a beat and Spike purred against his skin.

"I said I wanted to watch didn't I? Gimme a show."

Leo huffed out a laugh before moving forward to put his hands on Chase's shoulders and lock their lips in a deep kiss. Chase responded putting his hands on the back of Leo's throat while Spike slowly made a trail down Leo's spine. The nerd gasped when Leo moved away from his mouth down his neck, soft gentle trails were made down Chase's chest while Leo's hands started to unbuckle his pants.

"So, you like me huh?"

"Uh... Leo?"

Chase asked as Leo moved back, pulling the nerd along with him onto the bed before pushing him back to lie down. Spike pulled back a bit watching from the end of the bed as Leo climbed over his brother's legs. The nerd shuddered when his jeans were forced down his legs along with his boxers, releasing his erection to the air of the room. Chase gave a sharp gasp when Leo gave the head of his cock a tentative lick, making him shut his eyes as when he was suddenly engulfed in a warm heat.

Chase moaned as Leo's head moved up and down over his shaft with one hand braced on the bed while the other gripped the base of his cock.

"Shit." Spike cursed as he watched from his spot behind Leo moving forward to let his hands drift all along Leo's sides, starting at the top of his chest down to rest on his hips.

The boy moaned around Chase's cock making the nerd let out a deep groan at the feeling as he writhed against the bed. Leo moved down lower taking Chase in deeper when Spike leaned down over his back, licking the side of his jaw as he whispered in the boy's ear.

"Baby, you're so fucking hot, but I know you can do better." Leo couldn't help but moan as Spike's hands started tugging down his pants, "Go on, take him deeper. I wanna see what you look like when I fuck your throat."

A small part of Leo hated himself instantly obeying, but it was always so hot when Spike talked like that, he really can't help himself.

Leo moved forward a bit and tilted his head forward so he could take Chase deeper, the boy lowered his head down to deep throat him.

Yeah, his gag reflex disappeared a while back.

Don't ask how.

"Leo, oh my-" Chase moaned as he continued to writhe on the bed and put a hand on the back of Leo's head to urge him on. Leo went faster, moving up until he just had the head of Chase's cock in his mouth and sucked on it, earning a strangled moan as he moved back down the nerd's shaft.

However just as Leo moved back down the boy had to pull back up and take a gasp of air when he felt a slick finger pressing against his entrance.

Wait a minute where did his pants go?

Leo was about to look back and ask when Chase whined at the loss of contact while Spike suddenly reappeared over his left shoulder and growled against his ear.

"Don't stop, just pretend like I'm not here." Leo almost glared at his boyfriend when the finger pressing against his entrance suddenly slid inside forcing a sharp gasp from Leo's throat. Spike chuckled, as his finger started to thrust in and out of Leo's hole.

"Keep going."

Leo took a few more panting breaths as he went back down on Chase and the super genius let out a sharp breath of shock when the warm heat returned when he suddenly choked out.

"Leo... I'm-I'm gonna-"

Leo was so focused on the feeling of Spike fingering him from behind he didn't hear the warning and had to pull back as Chase suddenly came, causing a hot stream of cum to shoot straight down his throat, forcing him to pull back as he choked.

Spike stopped his motions as he pulled Leo back against his chest to rub circles against the boy's chest as he tried to recover, clicking his tongue in disapproval as he looked down at his twin.

"Well that was fast."

Leo glared, Chase didn't seem to be coherent enough to take in the insult but he was coherent enough to apologise to his best friend.

"So-sorry Leo, I didn't mean-"

"It's O.K." Leo coughed a few more times and took in a deep gulping breath, "Just remember to-Ah!"

Leo cried out as his back arched and his head fell against Spike's shoulder.

Spike found his sweet spot.

The jock grinned as he started hitting that spot over and over again, slipping in another finger and then another as he stretched his boyfriend out. All while Chase just watched on with lust blown eyes.

"Spike..." Leo moaned as he lifted a hand to tangle in Spike's hair, breathing hard as spike fingered him. The jock used his free hand to grab the small little tube on the bed beside him and tossed it onto Chase's chest.

The nerd blinked in surprise and fumbled with the plastic container for a moment before looking up at his brother, only for his mouth to go dry.

Spike caught his gaze and gave a brief snort before kissing a slow trail down Leo's throat while his free hand went up to start teasing on of the boy's nipples.

"You're supposed to use that, Chasey."

Chase snapped out of it and looked down to realise that he was already hard again. What's this for again?

"Oh right."

Chase fumbled with the tube a little more before he finally got it open and poured a generous amount of the clear liquid out onto his hand.

Meanwhile Leo was lost in his haze and he started moving back into Spike's hand, moaning at the hand that teased his chest and the fingers in his hands when his boyfriend spoke again.

"You look so sexy right now, I wanna fuck you so bad." Spike purred in Leo's ear earning another moan until the fingers suddenly disappeared and Leo whimpered in protest, "But not until you take Chasey for a little ride."

"What?" Leo asked with a frown when his eyes snapped open as he suddenly remembered his best friend and he flushed.

The boy looked up and found Chase sitting up as he slicked up his dick and briefly licked his lips as he stared at his best friend when Spike suddenly let out another laugh.

"Cock slut."

"Shut up." Leo hissed in return only for Spike to give a snort as he nudged the boy forward, "Go on, you know you want to."

Leo swallowed hard as he chanced a glance back at Spike before he moved forward grabbing the nerd's attention as Chase put the tube down and visibly gulped.

Huh, cute.

Leo couldn't help but smile a little as he moved over towards Chase, putting his hands on the nerds shoulders as he moved to position himself over Chase's dick.

"Are you ready?" Leo asked as he gave the other a worried look while Chase just nodded quickly, almost looking like an over eager dog as he stared back into his best friend's eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I'm ready."

Leo took a deep breath as he went down and impaled himself on Chase's cock and the nerd gave a sharp gasp as he was slowly engulfed. Leo's eyes clenched shut in concentration as he slowly worked his way down, moving up slightly before easing himself further down until he was sitting flat on Chase's lap. The boy was breathing hard once he finally stopped and Chase's sweaty head was leaning against his shoulder by now as he fought back against the urge to thrust up, but ultimately he failed miserably.

Chase's hips gave a short thrust up, pulling a gasp from Leo's throat as his prostate was brushed filling his vision with stars.

"Chase..."

Leo moaned as he slowly started to move, using his legs to push himself up and down as he worked himself on his best friend's cock while his own started to leak pre cum between them in his deeply pleasured state.

"Fuck that's so hot." Leo could hear Spike curse somewhere behind him but he only just barely paid attention to that. Chase had both hands on Leo's hips, holding tight as he helped the boy move faster almost seeming to bounce off his lap as he gasped and groaned out some broken variations of Leo's name.

Leo let his head fall back and his back arched into Chase so he could go deeper, when a pair of lips suddenly covered his own and a tongue entered his mouth, swallowing his moans as he just continued fuck himself on Chase's cock.

The mouth pulled away and Leo forced his eyes open to see Spike hovering above him with lust blown eyes, the boy turned his head a bit to notice that Spike was completely naked and seriously hard.

"You know what I've always wanted to try?" Spike growled out with his voice just dripping desire and Leo just barely noticed that he licked his lips with out even meaning to as he stared at his boyfriends dick.

Weirdest thing.

He really wanted Spike's cock in his mouth, to be fucked in both sides. But then Spike just lifted his head and pushed him forward forcing him and Chase to pause as he was pushed down against the nerd's chest.

"Spike?" Leo panted out as he looked back at his boyfriend while Chase did the same even as he was forced to lie down on his back.

"Just stay still."

Leo frowned for a moment when Spike suddenly came up behind his back and he could feel the other's slick cock pushing up against his already filled hole.

"Uhh, Spike?" Leo's heart was thumping loudly in his chest and he looked down to see Chase's eyes go wide, since he could probably feel what his twin was trying as well.

"Spike, I don't think that's a good idea."

Spike rolled his eyes before leaning down to whisper against Leo's ear. "Babe, just relax, it'll feel good I promise."

"Sure?"

"Would I ever hurt you?"

No, of course not, well not intentionally at least.

"Spike-"

Chase was cut off when Leo suddenly leaned down to give him a deep kiss and Spike took that as his cue to start and he slowly started to push inside.

Leo tensed, instinctively but didn't pull away from Chase as he took in a deep breath through his nose and tried to relax as much as his body would allow. Chase was obviously struggling for breath as the tight heat around him got even tighter but he understood that Leo needed that connection to stay calm so he tried to breath as evenly s possible through his nose as well. Spike's hands joined Chase's on Leo's hips and they slowly eased Leo off of Chase's cock a bit while Spike slid in until he'd finally made it inside.

All three were breathing hard when they eventually stopped and Leo released Chase's lips to take in deep gasping breaths.

He felt full, his entrance was stretched to what felt like it's maximum. Spike was breathing hard against his back while Chase looked more or less the same beneath him when the jock suddenly moved, eliciting a sharp gasp from both Leo and Chase before the nerd moved as well pulling down while Spike pushed down in a seesaw action.

Leo moaned at the feeling, gripping Chase's shoulder's tight to steady himself while the twins moved inside of him simultaneously, both brushing against his sweet spot causing waves of pleasure to wash over him.

"Ah..." Leo moaned and Chase gasped as the boy's fingers started digging into his skin, Spike started nipping at his shoulder as he moved, "So... Fucking tight... You like this baby?"

"Yes!" Leo cried out as his head fell forward and Spike grinned against his skin, "We should do this more often, huh Chase?"

Chase didn't respond, well not to his brother anyway, "Leo... So good."

Leo just rocked back and forth as they moved inside of him, heat started pooling incredibly fast in the bottom of his stomach and he gasped out. " 'M...close."

Spike grunted in response while Chase let out a long groan as he came again. Leo jumped when he felt his insides fill with heat, prompting his own orgasm as well as he came. Spike hissed as the boy's walls closed in on him even tighter and he came as well filling Leo with heat all over again before he just fell forward.

All three were exhausted as they lay there in an awkward exhausted sandwich of some sort.

Leo's breathing evened out first and he slowly fell asleep on Chase's chest. Spike recovered next, pressing a kiss against Leo's shoulder as he carefully slid out of the boy. Leo winced a bit in his sleep but other wise didn't show any signs of waking.

Meanwhile Chase just stared at his best friends face, watching as Leo silently breathed, feeling Leo's heart thumping against his chest when Spike suddenly spoke.

"Seriously though, as fun as this was, it was a one time thing," Spike started as he got off the bed to get his pants off the floor and pull them on, "No matter how close you two are; Leo's mine, don't ever forget that bro."

Chase glanced up at his brother who was turning back towards the bathroom before looking back down at Leo. The nerd lifted a hand to trace circles on the boy's back with the oddest look in his eyes.

Unfortunately Spike didn't notice.

Chase's head gave a slight tilt as he whispered,

"Sure he is."

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> well...


End file.
